


Is It Gay To Kiss Your Bro If You Say No Homo?

by laura_arts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Jackals, Bromance, Bromance Jokes, Coming In Pants, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Grinding, Hinata is supportive, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, No Homo, Pining, Sakusa Is Done With Their Shit, Salty Sakusa, Swearing, They're Are Idiots Your Honor, Thighs, Touching, ass grabbing, full homo, kagehina if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_arts/pseuds/laura_arts
Summary: Just two bros appreciating eachother and showing a little love, no homo though. (full homo but they don't wanna admit that)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 29





	Is It Gay To Kiss Your Bro If You Say No Homo?

The rest of the team was already showered and dressed when Atsumu, Bokuto and Hinata arrived in the locker room after practicing more spikes, tosses and receives. Honestly the perfect trio and as overs energized as they could be.

Atsumu walked towards his locker and took his bag out of there, he turned his head to look at Sakusa who just finished packing his stuff, probably the first who was finished with showering aswell. He heard Bokuto and Hinata laugh and turned his head back towards them as Bokuto turned to the whole team.

„It’s been some time since we all went out together!“, he said and then put his arm around Hinata’s shoulders.

„And since it’s this guys special birthday this weekend, we thought that we all could go out together after the training, what do you guys think?“, he added happily with a wide grin on his face.

The problem with these two was, that nobody could ever say no to them. So it was obvious when Atsumu heard some words of agreement from the team, himself included. He never says no to a little celebration, especially a good birthday party. He turned back to his bag and started to take his showering supplies out of it.

Sakusa and some other members said their goodbyes and started to leave, while Atsumu made his way to the showers, closely followed by Bokuto and Hinata. They all showered quickly and then started to dress, talking about where they’ll be going and where they went in the past.

Atsumu couldn’t help when he thought about what happened the last time they went out together as a team. And the time before that. Well, and all the times before that. He hadn’t realised how frequently it happened until now to be honest. He gulped and allowed himself a quick glance towards his team member, his friend. Bokuto was just really affectionate, it shouldn’t have surprised him the first time it happened. He allowed it to happen.

__________________________________

_They won a match against some Bulgarian team and celebrated together in a bar after they all showered and changed into some comfortable clothing, the team jackets over their outfits. They all sat around some tables, laughing, drinking, telling stories. Atsumu sat at the table with Hinata, Sakusa and Bokuto._

_Over the course of the evening Bokuto moved his chair next to Atsumu’s, putting his arm around his shoulders and telling him some story from his highschool years, leaned in right next to his ear, so that Atsumu could hear him over the music._

_„We would’ve been the best of friends back then Tsumu-tsumu. We could’ve been the best of bros.“, he said and laughed, leaning his head on his shoulder._

_Atsumu grinned and took another sip of his beer, letting Bokuto’s torso lean fully against his side._

_„And we’re not bros already Bokuto-san? I’m hurt. Ya know I cherish our bromance.“, he said teasingly, his hand resting on his glass at the table, his fingers slightly moving to the beat of the music._

_Bokuto gasped dramatically and sat up straight looking at Atsumu. He raised his eyebrows in question, a light smirk on his lips._

_„But Tsumu, of course we are bros! Don’t tell Kuroo though, he would be heartbroken. But you’re equally, if not, even more important to me!“, he said, sounding almost offended at Atsumu’s accusation._

_Atsumu just laughed and tilted his head back and then looked back at Bokuto with a lazy grin on his lips._

_„Ya‘re also very important to me, bro.“, he said amusingly, a little drunk from all the beer he drank and that one round of shots Hinata dared him to do._

_Bokuto began to smile again and then leaned in a little closer, right back to Atsumu ear._

_„Close you’re eyes Tsumu. What do you see, bro?“, he murmured, and if he hadn’t been so close, Atsumu couldn’t have heard him. He heard Bokuto chuckle and knew it would be some sort of pun, but he still closed his eyes._

_„Mh..absolutely nothing, bro.“, he answered, trying to stay serious, but failing when he heard Bokuto laugh softly right next to his ear. He felt his breath on his neck and couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his spine._

_„That’s my life without you bro.“, Bokuto rasped. Atsumu opened his eyes and turned his head towards him._

_„Bro..“, he said quietly. And whatever teasing comeback he tried to add after that, died in his throat, when he saw how close Bokuto’s face was to his. He opened his lips and closed them again._

_Bokuto began to grin. „Would it be gay if I kissed you right now?“, he blurted and Atsumu's eyes went wide for a second, before he remembered that both of them really didn't care about anything like that, but he liked the current atmosphere of joking and teasing, so he played along._

_„As long as we both say no homo.“, he purred, biting down on his lower lip to hide the smile that started to form on his lips._

_Bokuto laughed at that but without any other warning leaned in and pressed his lips against Atsumu’s. The setter couldn't do anything for a second, being almost paralyzed. He didn't think that Bokuto would actually go through with it, but he couldn’t push him away now._

_He realized that he still hadn’t responded and began to kiss him back, lips moving slowly against eachother, tasting the sweet cocktail that Bokuto drank earlier before he moved his chair next to his. Atsumu moved his hand from his glass to rest on the other’s jaw, feeling him gasp against his lips, his hand cold from the fresh beer he ordered as Bokuto began to tell his story._

_Atsumu didn’t mind that reaction, he welcomed it even. It allowed him to move his tongue gently against Bokuto’s lips and then slowly against his own tongue. Bokuto moved even closer, his right thigh pressed thightly against Atsumu’s, almost caging him in, against his legs and the table._

_The setter began to gently brush his thumb over his spikers cheek, feeling his warm skin against his almost ice cold finger, but he enjoyed the contrast. They would have probably started to move even closer and kiss even more, if they hadn’t been interrupted._

_„You got to be fucking kidding me.“, said Sakusa in disbelief. „I leave for one second and you two idiots are already making out. How did that- I don’t even wanna know.“, he added, his arms up as he sat back down. They didn’t even notice that Sakusa or Hinata left the table, to caught up in eachother._

_Atsumu and Bokuto pulled away from eachother, their cheeks incrinsingling redder then before, as they looked at eachother for a brief second and then began to laugh. They didn’t even know why they were laughing._

_„My god Bokuto-san.“, Atsumu began, after he calmed down. „Where did ya learn to kiss like that? And did ya use lipbalm? Yer lips are extremely soft, no homo though.“, he added teasingly and chuckled._

_Bokuto grinned and couldn’t help but to lick his lips at that comment. Atsumu’s eyes almost immediately focused on the tip of his tongue that he just felt against his own a couple seconds ago._

_„I actually do use some. It just feels nice, doesn’t it?“, he smirked teasingly. Atsumu could feel a blush creep up on his cheeks, freaking out that Bokuto would notice. But the thought that he was already red from the alcohol and the kiss was enough to calm down a little- and why the hell did he blush?_

_He just chuckled and leaned back, taking another sip of his beer, trying to cool off as Hinata joined the table, clearly coming from outside, and sat down._

_„Sorry, Kageyama called.“, he excused himself. „What did I miss?“, he asked and looked at his team members._

_„Don’t even ask.“, Sakusa answered as he took a sip of his own drink. Bokuto and Atsumu couldn’t help the laugh that came out, after their eyes met again for a brief moment._

____________________________________

They haven’t really talked about it, he and Bokuto, but they would always kiss when they went out drinking.

They somehow managed to always do that in hidden places, where the rest of the team couldn’t see them. Atsumu didn’t even know why they continued to do it. It was a joke the first time and they always chuckle or laugh between their shared kisses.

Sometimes Bokuto would even get a little handsy and Atsumu’s could stop him, because that went a little over the line of just joking around with all the ‚no homos‘ they were throwing around. He never did though, he would always press his body closer towards Bokuto’s and enjoy his big hands on his sides or his back or sometimes under his shirt.

Atsumu was not a shy person, he got plenty of experience, but something about Bokuto makes him hold back, just touching the back of his head or his shoulders, pulling him closer. If he was brave enough he would tug at his hair to hear Bokuto gasp against his lips.

So now, a few weeks after the first kiss happend, that they were sitting together in a bar, Hinata wearing a birthday hat that their captain Meian brought along, and the whole team just having a blast at this point with the amount of shots that Hinata is ordering, Atsumu found himself sitting alone, two empty chairs next to his seat on either of his side.

Atsumu was sipping at his beer as he watched Bokuto put his arms around Hinata’s shoulders, telling him how proud he was to have him as a friend and team member and told a little story about some training camp that both of them attended during their highschool years. Some other team members laughed during the speech and Hinata blushed as he was reminded how he used to play.

But all Atsumu could really focus on were Bokuto’s lips and the way they moved as he told some other stories, entertaining the team with his cheerfulness. He thought about how they felt against his own lips, against his jaw, his neck. How the feel when Atsumu is biting down on them and licking his tongue over it to sooth the soft sting.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sakusa sat down next to him and leaned back into his chair. „You’re so disgusting Miya, at least try to hide. We don’t need to see you eye fuck him.“, he complained and took a sip of his drink.

Atsumu moved his head to look at Sakusa and smirked.

„Aw Omi-Omi, are ya jealous? Do ya wanna be part of the bromance aswell?“, he said teasingly and laughed at Sakusa’s expression. He was always so honest with what he feels. He wished he could read Bokuto that easily.

At that thought he moved his head back to were Bokuto was just standing to find him gone. Atsumu sat up straight and started to look around when he felt a hot breath on his ear from behind.

„Looking for me Tsumu-Tsumu?“, whispered Bokuto, chuckling and then sitting down on the chair next to him, grinning at his setter, another cocktail in his hand, something fruity probably. Atsumu wanted to taste it on his own tongue.

„Well I don’t want my bro to be missin‘ now do I?“, he answered and smirked. Bokuto laughed and held up his drink, lips closing around the straw and taking a few sips as he looked at Atsumu, like the tease he was. The setter’s grip on his glass thigthend and he gulped.

Bokuto always managed to make Atsumu a blushing mess, by some simple moves he would pull and it was just unfair at this point. He was not used to being the one that gets teased. He was always the one who did the teasing.

He held his glass up against his lips and took a big gulp and then stood up, putting his glass down. Sakusa sighed and closed his eyes.

„Here we go again.“, he mumbled and continued to sip on his drink, looking away from the two.

„I’m going to the bathroom.“, Atsumu announced and then without giving anyone a second glance, walked over there, closing the door behind him. He took a few steps forward and looked at himself in the mirror infront of the sink. He leaned down and washed his face quickly, drying it off as the door opened.

He looked into the mirror and saw Bokuto standing there. The shirt he decided to wear, was a light grey and hugged his torso tightly, showing proudly what he was working for everyday. Atsumu wanted to touch every single inch of skin that he could reach, kissing it, leaving marks.

He slowly turned around, locking eyes with him once again and leaned back against the sink. He watched Bokuto slowly walking towards him, his hands resting next to hips on the counter. He smelt the fruity cocktail that Bokuto just drank and the cologne he decided to wear today. He almost leaned in to connect their lips but Bokuto interrupted him.

„Tsumu-Tsumu..“, he said, his voice much clearer now, that there was just the dump feeling of some beat of some song playing outside of the bathroom. „Bro..“, he continued. „Do you have a map?“

Atsumu gave him a bewildered look, until he understood what Bokuto was trying to do. It was clear that the tension between them was filled with something, neither of them really wanted to say out loud.

„I don’t know, why do I need a map bro?“, he asked, his voice coming out way raspier than he expected it too. Bokuto leaned in closer, their noses almost touching. Atsumu could feel his breath on his lips and he just wanted to smash their lips together.

„Because I keep getting lost in your eyes bro.“, Bokuto whispered, a lazy grin forming on his lips. Atsumu was speechless. These puns he always heard before they start kissing were so cheesy, but they still made his heart beat a littler faster, because they came from Bokuto.

„Bro...“, he said quietly, moving his hands behind Bokuto’s neck, pulling him closer, wanting to do the first step for once, but Bokuto beat him to it again as he connected their lips in a passionate kiss, leaving no room for Atsumu to move anywhere else than between him, his arms and the sink. As if Atsumu wanted to be anywhere else.

He pulled him closer by the neck as he moved his lips against Bokuto’s, this kiss being drastically different than their first one they shared. Atsumu couldn’t complain, he liked to feel how desperate Bokuto was, and clearly ignored that he was equally desperate.

Bokuto pressed himself against Atsumu, moving his hands from the sink to his hips and up to his sides. He slowly began to pull them into the direction of the stalls, where they could hide, if somebody was to walk in on them. Bokuto always chose the last one, Atsumu insisted the first time they did it.

Clumsily they opened the stall and made their way inside, their lips never leaving eachother. Once inside Bokuto pressed Atsumu against the closed stall door, looming slightly over him with his few more inches and obvious broader body.

Atsumu gasped when he felt Bokuto bite down on his lip and slide his tongue against his own. He could taste the cocktail now and sighed into the kiss. That must have been Bokuto’s intention ever since they shared their first kiss. Atsumu clutched his hands on his shoulders, slowly moving them down, sliding them over his chest, spreading his fingers to feel as much as he can.

„Fuck Tsumu..“, Bokuto groaned quietly against his lips as he moved his hands under shirt, touching his hot skin on his sides. Atsumu felt a shiver run down his spine as Bokuto spreads his fingers aswell and pull Atsumu tightly against his body.

Atsumu bit down on his lip and leaned his head back against the stall door, trying to control his breathing as he felt Bokuto leave wet kisses over his exposed neck, leaving no space between his skin and his lips, kissing every inch he could reach. Atsumu groaned and began to grind his hips against Bokuto’s thigh, which he was pressing between his own.

„Koutaro…“, he murmured and moved one hand into his hair to grab a handful and tug slightly, but enough to make Bokuto leave some whiney noises from his lips and press his thigh more against Atsumu’s groin.

The began to grind against eachother and Atsumu moved his free hand over Bokuto’s broad back, feeling every twitching and moving muscle as he brushed his hand lower until it rested onto his ass. He squeezed experimentally and got rewarded with a breathy groan against his neck.

„Fuck..“, he mumbled and pulled Bokuto‘s head back up by his hair to smash their lips together, their tongues instantly colliding and kissing messily while they continued to grind their bodys against eachother.

Atsumu felt like he was burning, suddenly feeling too hot with the few layers of clothes he chose to wear today. He could imagine that Bokuto felt the same way. He moved his hand one last time over his ass, squeezing and the brushed it up,pulling his shirt out from his pants and sliding his fingers over the exposed skin just right over the seam.

Bokuto gasped and shuddered, actually shuddered under his touch, and Atsumu felt even more drunk on this feeling. He continued to grind his hips, moaning quietly at the friction of their jeans on his crotch.

„Bokuto-san… Koutaro… please...“, he whispered against his hungry lips, nibbling on his lower lip and tugging on it to hear him groan again. Bokuto moved his hands down and rested them on his ass and forcefully moving Atsumu’s hips over his thigh. Atsumu moaned out loud and leaned his head back and bit down on his lip to stay quiet.

„Shit Tsumu… if you could see yourself right now.“, he groaned and kissed over his neck and the exposed part of his collarbone. „You look so hot right now… grinding you hips like that… fuck could watch you all day.“, he continued to mouth against his skin and Atsumu shivered, thighting his grip on his back.

„Koutaro please… I’m..“, he didn’t want to say it, to embarrassed at close he already was, feeling to overwhelmed. Bokuto moaned quietly right under his ear and then took the lobe between his teeth, nibbling softly.

„Come on Tsumu… I know you can do it. You’re doing so well..“, he purred into his ear while he grabbed his ass thighter. Atsumu groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. If Bokuto wasn't holding him up, his knees would already have given up a while ago.

His hips began to loose rhythm as he came closer to his climax, holding thightly at Bokuto’s shirt on his back. He bit down on his lip again, because he noticed that he became embarrassingly loud. Bokuto continued to leave kisses over every inch of skin on his neck he could reach and Atsumu couldn’t think straight anymore.

He was overwhelmed with the whole situation. Bokuto’s lips, his hands, his body, his voice, everything about him drove Atsumu absolutely crazy.

„Come on baby, I know you’re close. Let go.“, Bokuto huskily whisper against his ear again, his hot breath leaving goosebumps over Atsumu’s arms and let the hairs in his neck stand up.

He moaned as he finally came, still rutting his hips while he came down, Bokuto holding him close against the door and his body. Atsumu’s chest rised up and down with every breath he took while he slowly calmed down.

He slowly opened his eyes to meet Bokuto’s hungry gaze, wetting his lips with the tip-off his tongue and Atsumu couldn’t hold back. He moved his hand up to hold the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss him again. Bokuto immediately moving his lips against Atsumu’s.

They stayed like that for a while, both calming down until Bokuto pulled away, a grin already forming on his face. Atsumu couldn’t help himself when he felt a smile on his own lips.

„Would it be gay if I invited you over to mine and have sex with you?“, he asked and Atsumu laughed out loud.

„As long as we keep our socks on.“, he said teasingly and winked at him. Bokuto smirked and slowly pulled away.

„Let’s get out of here.“ Bokuto took his hand and quickly walked him out, taking their things. Atsumu immediately hiding his very obvious stain on his pants with his jacket.

Sakusa gave them an annoyed look, he wasn't blind, he could see what the two were doing while they were away, so must be the rest of the team.

Hinata walked over to them, smiling brightly and with rosy cheeks from all the alcohol he drank. He could hold it surprisingly well. „You two!“, he pointed at them. „Nobody wants to see you two like that, get out of here and get some!“, he shouted over the music and then laughed when both of them blushed.

They said their goodbyes and walked out the door hand in hand, finger intertwined. And if they didn’t had socks on once they arrived at Bokuto’s, well that was their secret to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> This Idea started with some fanart of them kissing and my dear friend and I created the headcanons that these two idiots would say stupid Bro Jokes and say no homo everytime and then I wrote this ( ˘ ³˘) 
> 
> I haven't wrote anything in like 5 years so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Xx Laura


End file.
